


We’re Sleepless In Seattle (or wherever the hell we are)

by AnotherCoolKid



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCoolKid/pseuds/AnotherCoolKid
Summary: Beca has always had trouble falling asleep, and its never been nearly as big of a problem as it was now. Now, as she lay in bed. unable to do anything but eavesdrop on the conversation that she really shouldn't be eavesdropping on, shes really starting to wish she had taken the time to get the problem checked out. Maybe that way she wouldn't be in this situation.ORBeca hadn't been taking the whole Chicago and Chloe kissing thing all too well. Amy had suggested that she stay with Stacie for the night. ("I'm fine!" Beca had said, "Well I"M not! I'm tired of babysitting your ass Mitchel. It's somebody else's problem tonight.") Now, Beca, unable to sleep, is accidentally overhearing a very private phone call between Stacie and Amy.





	We’re Sleepless In Seattle (or wherever the hell we are)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been using a bunch of prompts for myself to practice writing, and this one was "things you said when you thought i was asleep" with Steca, so here you go. Sorry if it sucks, you're welcome if it doesn't.

Beca has always had trouble falling asleep. Maybe it’s some form of medical condition, she isn’t sure. Beca didn’t have the type of childhood where that sort of thing was medically tested, and she doesn’t have the time (or money) to test it as an adult.

It could be something that just stuck with her since when she was a kid, the shouting from her parents impossible to drown out. 

It could have something to do with how often she drinks acohol before bed. She remembers reading something about how that's bad for you and keeps you up at night. 

It could also be the overwhelming thoughts from the days that tend to hit her as soon as she hits the mattress. The thoughts that either  fuel her dreams or haunt her nightmares.

Nightmares. It could be the fear of nightmares. The dark, endless ones that make her feel trapped. It could be those. 

It could really be just about anything, although it didn't really matter why. 

All Beca knows for sure, is that shes always had trouble falling asleep. Tonight is no exception.

So she lies there, in the cold, foreign bed that smells so much of Stacie that it hurts. She doesn’t even know why, considering it’s a guest bed. It just kinda… does.

She should be tired. No, she _is_ tired. What she should be is asleep, but she's not. She’s wide awake, dead tired, far, far away from home and accidently eavesdropping on the conversation of the women kind enough to host her.

It really isn’t on purpose. For awhile, the apartment has been silent. Amy had dropped her off, promising to call later (in her own Amy fashion, of course) what felt like years ago to Beca but couldn’t have been any longer then a few hours, while Bella had been put to bed before Beca had even arrived. And, to be fair, it's not even her fault! Stacie talks loudly and had left the door open a crack. Plus, she's on the phone, so Beca only overhears half of what she says anyways. It could be worse! But there she lies, the phone call the most audible thing in the apartment.

“Good evening to you too, Amy,” Stacie drones, in such a manner that implies what Amy had said was not a real greeting.

“I have no idea what your talking about,” Stacie snaps, but her voice is too high pitched for that to be true. Beca thinks it feels weird eavesdropping like this, with only hearing half of what’s going on. It feels like she has all the pieces to solve a puzzle, but the box doesn’t have a picture of the final product on it.

“Ugh, was your only point of calling to pester me about things that aren't your business?” There’s a pause for Amy’s response.

“Yeah, last time I checked.”

“Shut up Amy,” Stacie drones. Beca begins to hear a sort of constant thumping noise, making Beca assume Stacie had started to pace. She had never understood why people have always felt the need to walk when their on the phone with somebody. When you were talking with them in person, you didn’t do that!

Chloe used to pace on the phone. Probably still does. She-

No. No more thinking about Chloe. Only thinking about trying to sleep.

But, of course, that doesn't work, cause Beca has always had trouble falling asleep. So she kept listening.

“Amy, you have no idea what your talking about,”

There's a very long pause this time, Amy must have gone on some form of monologue or great speech. Beca sorta wishes she could hear it.

“I’m in love with Beca Mitchell!” Stacie practically yells into the phone, (but she doesn’t yell, not really, cause Bella is asleep in the next room over) “There. You happy Amy? I admitted. I really hope your happy about it cause I sure as hell am not.”

Beca’s heart all but stops. No, it doesn’t stop, cause it’s doing fifteen backflips inside her chest and up into her throat. She feels like she could run a marathon in a minute, but at the same time, like she’s about to pass out.

Stacie's in love with her. Of course Stacie’s in love with her! Cause why the hell not at this point?

First, Chloe makes out with that one guy, Detroit or something, which, is totally on Beca for not saying anything about her feelings, but it still hurts! Next, Theo tried to make a move on her just hours after the whole Detroit kissing Chloe thing. Not that Beca would have liked that at any time, really, but still. Timing, dude. And finally, the person who has been the nicest about this whole mess, who had sat down and listened to Beca vent about the whole trip despite already having gotten a summary from Aubry, is in love with her!

Beca’s head starts buzzing, and all the world starts to fade out except for the buzzing. She can’t think, but at the same time, thinking is all she _can_ do.

Beca isn’t entirely sure what happens next. She could have been lying there, contemplating this new piece of information for an hour, or it could have been thirty seconds. It felt like another eternity to Beca. The only thing that breaks her out of the trance is Stacie suddenly shouting,

“Ok, that's enough Amy. I’ll call you in the morning. Probably.” The phone is slammed on the table (though it could also be the counter. Beca isn’t sure) and all goes quiet.

Beca lays in bed for another couple of eternities (twelve seconds) until she bolsters up enough courage to sit up, drown down the entire glass of water Stacie had given her hours ago, and get up under the premises of needing a refill.

The scene in the kitchen is almost exactly as Beca had pictured it. 

Stacie's phone was face down on the dining room table (she called it!) in the center of the room. On the opposite side, sits Stacie, her hand pressed to her face in concentration. 

Beca had to admit, she looks pretty good here, if a bit stressed. Her hair falls loose around her head, if a little darker from the shower she took earlier. She's wearing an oversized t-shirt with lettering that's too faded to read. She sorta looks like the stressed out mom she's turned into. 

"Uh, hey," Beca says weakly, instantly regretting leaving her room. 

If Stacie hears her, she doesn't show it, so Beca just walks over to the sink to fill up her glass. Beca is halfway back to the guest room when Stacie finally says something. 

"You were listening." 

It's not a question. Beca doesn't really know what to say to that. Well, she doesn't know what to say without sounding like an idiot. 

"It wasn't-"

"On purpose," Stacie interrupts, "I know." 

Beca turns around to face her, only to find that Stacie hasn't moved from where she sits at the table, her hand still blocking her face. 

"How?" Beca asks. 

"Back when we all lived together, you used to sneak into my bathroom and take my sleeping pills. You thought I wouldn't notice?" 

"More like I hoped you wouldn't say anything. Which you didn't."

"I didn't care. Still don't. I just wonder why you stopped taking them." 

_The nightmares,_ Beca doesn't say.  _Definitely_ _the nightmares_. Instead of saying that, she shrugs and mutters out a "I don't know." 

Stacie finally removes her hands from her face and looks up at her. The look in her eye suggests that she knows exactly why Beca stopped taking the sleeping pills and that unnerves Beca, just a little bit. In fact, for a second, Beca worries that Stacie might call her out. Instead, Stacie voices on of her own fears. 

"Does it bother you? Knowing that I'm in love with you?" 

"It confuses me more then anything else. I'm not that great of a person," Beca says honestly. She's kinda surprised at the response herself. At first, she thought it bothered her, but thinking on it, it doesn't. 

"Don't sell yourself short Becs. You can be pretty great sometimes." 

"Thanks." Beca replies half heartily. 

With that, the two of them don't say anything for awhile. They just kinda look at each other, Stacie still in her chair, body half turned towards Beca. Beca still holding the glass of water that she has no intention of drinking.  It's not an awkward silence though. It's comfortable. It's nice. It's just... there. 

"You should try to sleep again. Maybe you'll have better luck this time around," Stacie suggests, turning herself away from Beca and back towards the table. 

"Yeah," Beca finds herself saying, "Maybe."

She wanders back into the room that  _still_ smells too much of Stacie and collapses into the bed. No, it doesn't smell  _too_ much of Stacie, it smells just the right amount of her. It's nice. Soothing. But still, sleep seems to elude her.

_I'm never gonna get any sleep, am I?_ Is the last thought Beca has as she fades into unconsciousness. 


End file.
